Forgetten Memories and New ones
by Michi no Ani
Summary: With Rosette and Chrono in a new life, without memories, what exactly happened in the time they were gone? Will they remember? Or, is there more behind what is actually going on? CXR Discontinued for FMANO: OI Srs weeaboness here.
1. Day 1, all done

Disclaimer: We do not own...C...Chro...fine...Chrono Crusade...T.T

Let's Begin: Hi everyone! I'm teaming up for this fanfic! Thank goodness for family and friends. My cousin, my friend and me are teaming up for this, please don't ask who types what. We discussed this over the phone, on 3-way. Anyway, if you don't like this, we don't blame you, this was out of the blue and unorganized.

Just so you know, my cousin is Snickers, my friend is Reeses, and I'm Skittles, our favorite candy.

On With The Show!

Chapter 1: I'm right here you know...

* * *

Rosette walked up the steps to the forth floor of the dormitory. It seemed to get smaller the higher up you went. _'Stupid cheap school,'_ Rosette thought. _'You can't even afford to change the shape of this stupid place...'_

Rosette finally got to the forth floor and walked down the hall, going near the end. _'319, I wonder where that is...'_ She kept walking and walking, getting angrier the more she had to walk. When she got to the end of the hall, where her room was, she was steaming mad. "I swear this school is the worst!" she said while kicking the door open. When the door was open, she saw a girl in there putting her clothes in a drawer. Her hair was long, a light blond, and her eyes were blue. Rosette was surprised to see someone already there, and, frankly, got embarrassed for barging in like that, so much for first impressions.

The girl just smiled. Her smile was just as pretty as she was. "Hi, you must be my roommate, I'm Mary Magdalene, but you can call me Mary. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake Rosette's.

Rosette took her hand and shook it, while her other hand was behind her head. "I'm sorry about that, I just don't like the fact that our room is at the end of the hall like this," she said laughing nervously.

Mary smiled again — _'Quit doing that!' __— _and giggled. "It's okay, you have a point, the only good thing is that it's the biggest room, so you have a roommate, company. That's good for me because I'm no good by myself."

Rosette smiled too. She seemed really nice, even though she wouldn't mind being by herself in a room. "Hey, Mary, are you new here too? I barely came this year," Rosette asked.

Mary shook her head. "This is my forth year here, uh..." Mary stopped.

Rosette noticed she stopped. "Oh! Rosette Christopher. Sorry, that happens a lot."

Mary smiled, again, and continued. "That's okay. So you're new here? Welcome to the grounds. Before you step out this room I will warn you to watch out for Miss Kate, a feisty one she is."

Rosette laughed at how Mary said that. Who knew someone who looked like her can say that? "Is she the strict-looking one? If she is, you gave a late warning."

Rosette was already putting stuff away during their conversation. She looked out the door to see people scrambling around, visiting each other, etc. After about half hour later they were both done, they started to visit the people around them.

The first door to the left, they found out, is Azmaria Hendric, and Satella Harvenheit. Satella and Rosette had a war not three seconds after meeting, with Mary giggling at their war and Azmaria trying to separate them. They had one room because they used a bunk bed, and they were childhood friends.

In the first room to the right, was Anna, a nice red-headed girl with freckles. She was really nice, and and they (Mary, Rosette, Anna) almost became instant friends. The second door to the left was Clair, (Claire) and again they became instant friends.

The second door to the right was where Mary was. They spent a while there trying to figure out how they were going to tell them apart, but ended with they would just say which they meant.

They went back to their room, it now being 11 o' clock, said their good nights, and went to sleep.

THE END (JK!)

* * *

Rosette was awoken out of her deep sleep from Mary's shaking.

"Rosette wake up, we have to go shower before they close," Mary said, still shaking her roommate.

Rosette groaned, got up, and headed out the door, still half asleep.

"Wait!" Mary yelled. "Get your clothes and stuff first!"

XXXXXXX

After 10 minutes of Rosette getting her conscience back and getting her stuff, they set off for the girl's showering room. They talked on the five minute way to the showers.

"Also, watch out for the science teacher. He's very perverted. He makes you, if it's the right time, put your answers on your chest just so he can stare." Mary giggled. "But once you get rid of the perverted part, all you're left with is a normal person."

Rosette laughed. Mary was a lot different than she thought she would be. She thought she would be more serious and calm, not somewhat clumsy and funny.

When they finally reached the shower room (A/N: yes because a five minute walk is like forever!) they had trouble finding a stall to shower. They found one near the back, but they had to shower with cold water.

Rosette glanced at Mary stripping and saw her slim figure. She looked back at herself. She was somewhat disappointed about what she saw after seeing Mary. Rosette blushed some. _'No Rosette! You sound like a pervert!'_

"Is something wrong?" Mary asked. "You seem to be hitting yourself in your head for something."

Rosette looked at Mary. _'She sees right though me, doesn't she?'_ she asked herself.

Mary smiled. "Don't worry, I had to work for mine. Your's seems more natural."

Rosette wanted to fall over anime style. Instead, she slipped over her own foot. _'She does see right though me!'

* * *

_

"I'm sorry," Mary apologized for the millionth time. "I didn't mean for you to fall."

Rosette kept rubbing a small bump on her forehead. "Don't worry, my hard head protected me."

* * *

Luckily for them, as they figured out the night before, they had all the same classes.

"We will recite 1-10 before we leave, and will not leave until everyone gets it right. Now to make sure you do not copy off each other, you will come to me and recite it. Let's start with you Michel."

Michel walked up to Mr. Remington to recite 1-10 in Japanese. Mary was looking at her book, then closing it to recite, stopping every now and then to look back at her book.

"What are you doing?" Rosette whispered to Mary.

She smiled at her — _'You do that a lot, don't you?' _— "I'm practicing, to make sure I know my numbers."

Rosette was worried on the inside. She didn't know any Japanese, only neesan, but that's only because Joshua calls his girlfriend that. Now she really wished she paid attention when she got him that one DS game that teaches him Japanese. (caramell: it's a real game, and I have it! ~'.'~)

"Mary."

"Wish me luck," she said closing her book and heading to Mr. Remington.

_'I think I need it more, no offense Mary.' _Rosette thought. Around ten seconds later, Mary came back.

"Phew, I was worried." She smiled — _'Stop it!' — _"I was wondering if I would be able to do it."

"Rosette."

Rosette froze the moment she was called. Hesitantly, she walked up to Mr. Remington, but before she said an excuse, he spoke.

"Rosette, since you're new I won't count it against you and give you and A. But if you can pull a miracle and recite them in front of the class, I'll rise your grade a letter for a weeks worth of work," he said smiling at her.

_'Is everyone's smile beautiful in this school?!' _Rosette thought. "Uh, okay..." she said.

Mr. Remington stood up in front of the class. "Class, Rosette is going to try to pull off a miracle and recite her numbers. Be patient, she might pause to think." He turned to Rosette. "Good luck."

"Thanks..." She stood where Mr. Remington was and searched through her brain for some kind of clue. Trying to remember stuff Joshua told her, she thought.

_'When you have chicken pox, you are __ and are tempted to scratch yourself.' _Rosette gulped. "Ichi," she said.

_'Head, shoulders, ___ (without the s), and toes.' _ Ni."

_'In sun, a replaces u.' _ "San."

_' "Yo" with a 'n' after o.' _ "Yon."

_'On a stoplight, green means...' _ "Go."

_'The syllables in Kuro are flipped.' _ "Roku."

_'One in Japanese with a 'sh' at the beginning.' _ "Shichi."

_'Since I can't think of one for this eight is...' _"Hachi."

_'In 'Kyaa!' the A's are replaced by U's.' _"Kyuu."

_'A sound Aiden makes from the fanfic Devil Child by D.S Glitch!' _"Um..." Rosette didn't know that fanfic, let alone heard of it! "Um, Juu?"

Everyone stared at her, surprised. Mr. Remington broke the silence. "That was perfect Rosette!" The bell rang. "Just in time too! I will see you all tomorrow!"

XXXXXXX

When they exited the class, Mary went up to Rosette. "How did you do that?!" she asked cheerfully.

"Thinking about my brother," Rosette said looking as if she's in space at the same time.

"Give me an example," Mary said.

"A sound Aiden makes from the fanfic Devil Child by D.S Glitch," Rosette said.

Mary stopped walking. "Huh?" letting Rosette keep walking out of her sight.

* * *

Skittles: That was short, yet it took forever to type.

Snickers and Reeses: Yep, Yep.

Snickers: Where did the number thing come out of?

Skittles: Well, all this morning I was telling everyone about how I can count up to twelve in Japanese, and maybe nineteen! If the way I said it was right.

Snickers: …

Is that true Reeses?

Reeses: Yep, this whole morning she wouldn't shut up.

Skittles: That reminds me, my friend that isn't Reeses (Reeses: Hey!) asked if this was Yuri with Rosette and Mary. No, it isn't. SRS are not 100% fans of Yuri, with the exception of Utena. We will eventually get Chrono and other people in here, but like we said at the beginning, this was out of the blue and unorganized.

Snickers, Reeses: We?

Skittles: Okay, ME...

Be on the lookout for other fanfics that we might post!

-SRS


	2. Your BF

Disclaimer: SRS does not own Chrono Crusade, even when the day where fan girls rule the world comes...

Hi MINA! To make this short, don't hate us...please...

* * *

_Ring Ring_

Rosette was getting impatient already.

_Ring Ring_

Why isn't he picking up?

_Ring Ring_

PICK UP DAMMINT!

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other line.

"JOSHUA DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO MY BRAIN?!" Rosette yelled into her cell phone.

"No, if I did, you'd be quieter," Joshua said, hoping Rosette wouldn't appear behind him to kill him. "Why?"

"Because your talking with your friends got me to count up to ten in Japanese!" she said.

"That's nothing. Ichi, Ni, San-"

"I know! Because of you I know!" she interrupted.

"Isn't that a good thing then?" he asked.

"No. I gotta go, Mary's calling me, bye."

"Bye Rosette!"

Rosette hung up and walked over to where Mary was. "You ready?" Mary asked. Rosette nodded. "Who did you call, if you want to tell me."

Rosette smiled. "I called my brother to complain how his obsession with anime got me to count to ten."

Mary smiled — _'Will there ever be a moment where you stop smiling?!' _— "My boyfriend knows a little bit of anime. He's half-Japanese too."

"Really?" That was the first time Rosette actually heard of a boyfriend from Mary in the day she's been with her. "Is he nice? Good-looking? Does he speak Japanese? Can he sing in Japanese?" She clamped her mouth shut. She sounded like a combination of a normal girl and Joshua.

"The answer to all of them is yes. He can sing really good too and he also plays the guitar. He wrote me a song for our first anniversary," Mary said, blushing a little. "He's a bit on the short side though." Rosette stared at Mary. "What is it?"

"It must be nice to have a boyfriend. I haven't had a boyfriend yet, not even my first kiss," Rosette pouted. "I kinda want one too. Although, I don't think Joshua would like it, and he would probably speak to him in Japanese to make him seem stupid."

Mary laughed. "Older and younger brothers are protective huh?"

Rosette's eyebrow lifted. "Are you a single child?"

Mary nodded. "My parents died when I was young, they never had a chance to have another child." She changed the subject. "You want to meet him?"

"Who?" Rosette asked, losing track of what they were talking about.

Mary giggled. "My boyfriend."

Rosette's face brightened up. "Really, can I? I mean, it's okay with him right?"

Mary nodded. "He won't mind. Besides, he told me to introduce any new friends I make. You're one, right?"

Rosette smiled and nodded. "I'd rather meet my friend's boyfriend instead of going to a diner for lunch," Rosette said smiling. Then she remembered something. "Your boyfriend goes to this school right?" Mary nodded. "Then how will we get to the boy's dormitory."

Mary smiled. "That's where a cell phone comes in, silly. Unless..." she looked at Rosette. "Unless you want to sneak into the boy's dormitory."

Rosette shook her head, blushing some. "N-no, I'm in enough trouble with Miss Kate, I don't want to seem like a pervert. Especially since it's _your_ boyfriend."

Mary smiled. "Yeah. Anyway I'll call him, until then you can do whatever you want."

Rosette nodded and went toward the girl's dormitory. She could take a nap. She turned around and saw a vending machine on her way back. Or, she could take a couple of snacks and then sleep. Yeah, that sounded better.

XXXXXXX

_'Stupid machine,'_ Rosette thought. _'Ripping me off like that.'_

Rosette was heading back to the girl's dormitory, walking away from a now crumpled vending machine.

* * *

Joshua hung up. Was he really obsessed with anime like that? Did he really need to find some normal friends? Before Joshua's mind could start processing and thinking for once, his roommate interrupted.

"Hey Joshua, who called?" his roommate asked. "They sounded pretty pissed off. I could hear them yelling from out the window, if that was them..."

Joshua sweat-dropped. That does sound like Rosette... "It was my sister. I _accidentally_ helped her get her grade raised for a week, unintentionally," he said. (A/N: How does he know that? Rosette never mentioned it on the phone. You know it's a bad thing when the _author_ doesn't know...)

"Oh..." Joshua's roommate said quietly. Joshua really liked his roommate. Sure, he was on the short side, but he was fun too. Joshua liked how he could teach him stuff in Japanese that his stupid game didn't make clear. Stupid Haruka... make sure you make clear what the difference is if you forget to use the right brush stroke. Also, most guys say _"boku"_ and not _"watashi"_.

Joshua's roommate also didn't look very normal. Not because of his height, but because his hair was naturally purple and long and his eyes were red. His name was odd, too. _Chrono? _What kind of person names their kid _Chrono_? Chrono's parents, that's who.

"Hey Chrono?" Joshua said breaking the silence there was. "Want to go to the ice cream parlor? It might ruin our appetite, but we can get something good and sweet instead of school food," he said, making a face at 'school food.'

"Nah, ice cream won't fill me up, but I think the school food would eat _me_ up," Chrono said smiling.

"Oh," Joshua said somewhat disappointed. But, then he turned around and started heading out the door. "Well then, I guess I'll be going."

Chrono blocked the door before Joshua could get out. He was shorter then Joshua, but tall enough that Joshua couldn't jump over him, but short enough that Joshua couldn't go under his arms. "You aren't going anywhere. You said your sister never let you have sweets for dinner, then you don't get sweets for dinner," Chrono said strictly. Just then, his cell phone rang. He used one hand to get it out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?" he asked. Joshua, seeing this as a chance to run through the small opening Chrono made, ran. "Joshua!" he yelled at the running boy. "Sorry Mary," he said into his phone. "Let me call you back later. Bye," he said hanging up. Running down the hall, he called to Joshua. "JOSHUA GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!!"

XXXXXXX

"But Chrono," Joshua whined. "I want ice cream!"

Chrono, closing the door behind him and putting a chair in front of it and sitting in the chair, took out his cell phone. He dialed Mary's number.

(but I was)"- going to get double chocolate chip banana fudge sundae and I was gonna bring you some too and-"

"Shut up Joshua!" Chrono snapped, causing Joshua to shut up. "Hello, Mary? It's me Chrono. I'm sorry I hung up. Joshua ran out in attempt to get ice cream," Chrono said into his phone. "Your friend? Sure, why not." Joshua's face brightened. If Chrono left, no one could stop him from getting his double chocolate chip- "Do you mind I bring Joshua? If I leave him alone, he'll get ice cream while I'm gone." Joshua lost his happiness. Goodbye sundae. "Okay bye." Chrono hung up. "What's wrong with you Joshua?" Joshua shook his head. "Then let's go."

* * *

Rosette was this (Pretend someone's holding their thumb and finger really close together) close to falling asleep when her cell phone rang. _'Damn cell phone,'_ she thought. _'I drop you in a stream _one _time, and you hate me.' _She picked up. "Hello, who is this," she tried to say in a non-hateful/angry way. "Hi Mary!" Her face lit up, no more anger in her. "Really? I'll be there," she said grabbing her stuff and stuffing it into a bag. "His roommate? I don't care. I just want to meet your boyfriend." She closed her bag. "Okay, bye." She hung up. Yay, now they would have a group dinner! And also, no school food!

* * *

Skittles: ZZZzzzZZZzzz

Reeses/Snickers: …

Reeses: She must really be tired

Snickers: Well, yeah. She sat there looking at her inbox waiting for some kind of response to the story

Reeses: Why?

Snickers: It's her first posted story online, why wouldn't she?

Reeses: … I didn't

Snickers: … Neither did I...

Skittles: (talking in sleep) con Miguel, iz hard to stick it on Miguel...

Reeses: What is she singing?

Snickers: I don't know... the misheard lyrics to caramelldasen?

Reeses: Isn't that how-

Snickers: Yes

Reeses: Hm, she sure has a good taste in user names...

Snickers: Anyway let's point out some things

Haruka, the woman that Joshua mentioned, is the woman that teaches you in the game: My Japanese Coach. It teaches you Hiragana, and Kanji. You have to do the right stroke first and in a certain order and in a certain way. She does not point out what you do wrong, she just tells you that you did it wrong.

When Rosette said _'I drop you in a stream one time, and you hate me.' _, you would think that a phone would be useless after that, but it's just improbable, not impossible. It happened to Skittles, (except it was in a pond instead) and the phone still worked. She doesn't have that phone anymore, that was a long time ago, but still.

School food thing. The school they go to, (name still processing,) serves them dinner, but it's usually just leftovers from lunch. Gross.

If you find any mistakes, please tell us, we'll try to fix it right away.

-SRS

Skittles: (still talking in sleep) dan, jo, dan, dan, jo, dan, jo...

Snickers: (Shaking skittles) Wake up...

Reeses: This could take a while...

(Second song: Dan Jo(Boy Girl) by niconico)

**Update:**

We learned that "boku" is actually a male informal "I". We thought that it was formal, because we knew "ore" was informal. "Ore" is informal, but boku is too, just slightly less. Sorry for confusing you.


	3. Your date, My date

Disclaimer

Reeses: (Shaking Skittles) Skittles, wake up. You have to type the disclaimer.

Skittles: (talking in sleep) We own Chrono Crusade...

Snickers: No, you mean, "We do not own Chrono Crusade."

Skittles: (talking in sleep) We own Chrono Crusade

Snickers: (throws Skittles into pond) get it right dammit!

Splash!

Hi everyone! Just so you know, the majority of the story is Skittles, but because she is sleeping and has a science project to do, (which she should be doing right now) this is a long time (well, to Skittles) after chapter 2. You have to understand, Skittles does the outline, the whole story, then Reeses and Snickers check it and make other changes. (Like us talking, it's really us) This will happen some other times too, so please be patient. (Is that right?)

* * *

Rosette happily skipped to the gate where Mary told her to go. She didn't want to be mean or anything, but she mostly wanted to go for the food. There's a difference between going by yourself to some restaurant and going out to a restaurant to meet other people. The difference is, you're not a loner. And, food tastes better with more people.

Mary was at the gate when Rosette got there. "Hey Mary!" she yelled out. "Did I keep you waiting?"

Mary shook her head and smiled — _'I ran out of things to say.'_ — "No I got here not that long ago. By the way, they said that they would meet us later at the restaurant, their dormitory only let's people out until five, so they had to get out early to meet us. Let's get going, yeah?"

Rosette nodded. They linked arms as if escorting each other, and walked down the street to the restaurant. (A/N: That's what we do!)

* * *

"Please Chrono, let me go," Joshua whined. Chrono was pulling on Joshua's arm, pulling him away from the direction of the ice cream shop. Joshua's other arm was waving in the direction of the shop. "I'll be your best-est best friend."

Chrono growled quietly. "I thought I was already your best friend. Besides, we have to meet my girlfriend and her roommate at the restaurant." He pulled harder.

People walking around were confused at the sight. Since Chrono looked like a twelve-year old pulling a fifteen-year old, who could blame them.

XXXXXXX

After three minutes of Chrono coming close to dislocating Joshua's shoulder, they finally got to the restaurant.

They walked to a table after they "checked" in. (A/N: Neither of us have been to one, so yeah.) It wasn't a fancy restaurant, but good enough to look like a good place for a gathering.

After waiting about thirty minutes, the two girls came in laughing like crazy. Their laughing died down as they got closer to the table with a patient Chrono and a whiny Joshua. Rosette sat next to Joshua, not noticing it was him. Joshua the same, still complaining to Chrono. Mary sat down next to Chrono.

When Rosette stopped laughing, she looked at Joshua and then turned to look at Mary. Her head shot back to look at Joshua. "JOSHUA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled.

Joshua didn't even falter at her yelling. Instead he whined. "I could have been in the ice cream shop, but Chrono made me come."

"So," Chrono talked to Rosette. "You're Joshua's sister?" Rosette nodded. "Don't worry. Somehow I managed to keep him away."

Rosette cocked her head. "Away from what?"

Chrono paused. "Well, let's just say away from a certain thing that he should never be near again."

At this Joshua stopped whining and slowly turned to Rosette. Rosette was fuming, although it looked like she was holding it in.

"Joshua~" she said in a creepy way.

Joshua swallowed hard. "Y-yes?"

Rosette attacked and Joshua yelled at the burning pain in his head. Rosette gained a new attack, the, SUPER-DUPER-AWSOME-HURTFUL- "YOU WILL DIE"- STRONG NOOGIE!

Mary whispered to Chrono. "What did you keep him away from?"

"You do not want to know..."

XXXXXXX

The four people had a happy dinner. Mary and Rosette telling Chrono why they were laughing when they came in, and Joshua with a swollen head in the background.

"So from now on, you're going to say that?" Chrono said laughing.

Rosette nodded. "If I win Mary will give me five bucks."

Chrono laughed and Mary laughed too. Just then Mary's phone rang, and she picked up. "Hello?" she asked still laughing. "Really?" She sighed. "I'll be there."

"What's wrong Mary?" Rosette asked.

Mary sighed again. "The student council had some problems with paperwork and asked me to help out." She smiled. "Sorry, I have to go. But you guys can stay here and chat." With that Mary left.

Chrono and Rosette carried on a conversation. They eventually got Joshua in there too.

"So, Rosette," Chrono asked starting a new subject. "Do you have a boyfriend? I mean it'll be surprising if you don't."

Rosette nearly spit out the water she was drinking. "W-what?"

Chrono stuttered. "W-well I thought you had a boyfriend since you look pretty and-" He clamped his mouth shut, blushing.

Rosette blushed too. "N-no I- I don't have a boyfriend," she stuttered.

"S-sorry. That's kind of weird for me to say when I have a girlfriend already," he said laughing, and one hand behind his head.

Even though Chrono didn't notice it, Joshua was glaring at him a little bit. _'Best friend or not,'_ thought Joshua. _'My sister will not have a boyfriend unless I'm okay with it, and Chrono isn't even near Rosette's type.' _He thought for a bit. _'If she _has_ a type.'_

Now it was quiet. Rosette and Chrono weren't talking thanks to Chrono's comment. Joshua was uncomfortable. Not because of Chrono, but because of the quietness that there was.

"Chrono," Joshua said. Chrono turned his head to Joshua. Rosette did too, even though Joshua didn't say her name. "When we get back, will you show me the pictures you said you would?"

Chrono blushed. Joshua knew what he was going to show him, but why did he bring it up in front of Rosette? He thought. Not that he cared what Rosette thought...

Rosette asked Chrono, "What pictures?"

Chrono stuttered. "Pic-pictures of my..." He thought quickly. "My... my dogs!"

Joshua laughed. "But Chrono," he said. "You said they were pictures of-"

"My dogs!" Chrono growled. "I just said that."

Joshua smirked. This is even funner with friends. "Right, your _dogs_. Well you know, Rosette likes cats, and dogs, mostly dogs." He turned to Rosette. "Right Rosette?"

Rosette was confused. "I guess, yeah."

Joshua smiled. "Then Chrono, will you show Rosette the pictures of your _dogs_?"

"Well, I would, if I had them with me. But darn," he snapped his fingers, "I forgot them in the room."

Joshua turned to Rosette. "Don't worry, I'll send the pictures from my phone. Trust me, even though I haven't seen them yet, you'll think they're interesting."

Chrono blushed even more. _'Why am I blushing? I don't like Rosette. One, I already have a girlfriend, and I'm not the unfaithful type. Two, I barely met her, and three...'_ He stopped. _'She's my girlfriend's roommate!'_

"Joshua, how about we escort your sister back, it's getting late," he said getting up.

"But it's only seven," Joshua commented.

"It's getting late," he said glaring. He looked at Rosette. "Shall we go?" he said with a smile.

Rosette blushed a light pink. "Uh, okay."

She got up, Joshua following. They walked out and Joshua, not wanting another awkward conversation, started telling Rosette about Chrono teaching him Japanese. "I always thought that "akaku" meant red, but it was actually "akai"!"

* * *

Around five minutes later, they arrived at the gate of the girl's dormitory. Rosette turned to Chrono and Joshua. "Thanks Chrono," she said blushing a light pink. "For making sure I got here safely." She looked at the pouting Joshua. "And I hope Joshua doesn't give you trouble."

Chrono nodded and turned around and started walking before he said another stupid thing. Joshua said one thing Chrono hoped he forgot.

"Don't worry Rosette, I'll send you the pictures." Chrono walked faster, hoping to get there before Joshua did to take the pictures. Joshua came next to Chrono running, and they raced back to see who got the pictures first.

* * *

Mary got back from the meeting, just to find a sleeping Rosette. Mary smiled at her sleeping roommate. She changed her clothes, got in bed and went to sleep.

XXXXXXX

At the same time, Chrono and Joshua were still fighting over the pictures.

* * *

Snickers: Well, you deserved it.

Skittles: But why?

Snickers: One, you didn't get it right. Two, you had to type the story and you were sleeping.

Skittles: But did you _have_ to throw me in a pond?!

Snickers: Yes

Reeses: Um, guys, the story is over...

Snickers, Skittles: What?!

Reeses: You heard me...

DO OVER!

Snickers: Hi and thank you for reading chapter 3...

Reeses: Skittles kept saying something about dedicated...

Skittles: Right! This chapter is dedicated to Whispering Lotus!

Reeses: Why'd you underline her name?

Skittles: 'Cause it's worth underlining

Snickers: Why?

Skittles: 'Cause her and her story "A Miracle" are worth underlining

Snickers, Reeses: Right...

Reeses: You said something to her like this is not where the REAL story begins, but where it begins?

Skittles: Hai! (Yes!)

…

Snickers: I don't get it...

Skittles: This story is a lot more than this because...(Grabs paper and writes something) here...

Snickers, Reeses: Okay...

(Read paper)

:O your mind was able to process this?

Skittles: Yep!

Snickers: Reeses, I think we found a new species within a new species...

Reeses: Yes we have Snickers, yes we have

Skittles: Yay! Wait... what's that supposed to mean?!

S.R.S (If you haven't figured it out, Skittles (or Snickers), Reeses, and Snickers (or Skittles))


	4. Stupid Senpai

Disclaimer: We...Do...Not...

Skittles: (Near Tears) D-do I h-have t-to?

Snickers: Yes you do

(Sniffle)

We do not own Chrono Crusade! (Cries)

Snickers: There, see? Was that so hard?

Skittles: Yes it was

Snickers: It's not that hard to type a disclaimer you know

Skittles: Then you type it!

Snickers: Okay...

(Ahem) We do not own C-

…

Chr-

…

Skittles: Told you

Snickers: Shut up...

XXXXXXX

Hola Minna! This chapter... we don't know what to say... You know what? Let's go on with the chapter!

* * *

The next day Rosette woke up early, even before Mary, and Mary wakes up early. "Dammit all," Rosette mumbled. "I hate waking up early." She scratched her head and looked around her room. Mary was still asleep, and it was 4 o' clock in the morning. "What to do, what to do?" After five minutes she tried to go to sleep again, unsuccessful. She got out of bed and walked around the room. After about 40 minutes of nearly making a hole in the ground, she got her stuff to go to the showers. "Maybe I can get a stall near the front and hot water."

When Rosette opened the door to leave, Mary sat up, startling Rosette.

Mary rubbed her eyes. "Trying to leave without me are we?" she said. Rosette didn't know what to say. Mary laughed. "It's okay, let me get my stuff too." She got up, got her stuff, and walked out the door with Rosette.

XXXXXXX

Mary and Rosette were now eating their, um, "breakfast" outside of the cafeteria.

"Who knew some people get up before five to take a shower?" Rosette said, watching a "blueberry" in her pancake wiggle.

Mary shrugged. "We got warm water this time at least." Her cereal was green, even though it was supposed to be yellow. "Rosette..."

Rosette looked up from the blueberry she was trying to kill. "What's up?"

Mary played with her green and somewhat yellow cereal. "Did Chrono say anything yesterday? You know, about me after I left? Or, about you?"

Rosette cocked her head. "No, why?"

Mary sighed in relief. "No reason, if he didn't then no worry."

Rosette cocked her head the other way. Then she straightened her head and said, "Are you worried I'm going to steal him? Make him cheat on you?" Mary looked at her confused. "Don't worry, you being my friend, I would never do that."

Mary smiled. "No, that doesn't worry me, I know Chrono." Rosette smiled too and took their trays to dump them. "You won't steal him, he'll go to you..." Mary said quietly.

* * *

Chrono and Joshua were walking to school.

"We ended up destroying the pictures," Chrono said. "But, I'd rather that then either of us having them."

Joshua shrugged. "But why do you have them in the first place when you have a girlfriend?"

Chrono blushed. "I'm a growing teenager, it's not that weird."

"Yeah, but you look like a twelve-year old. You don't even look like a twelve-year old who's almost thirteen!" Joshua said.

"Shut up!" Chrono said, trying to punch Joshua.

"By the way, why did you ask if my sister if she had a boyfriend?" Joshua asked, easily dodging Chrono's punches. "I mean her having a boyfriend? Gross!" Chrono, blushing, didn't say anything. "Besides if she had a boyfriend, he'd be dead before they even kissed!" Joshua said, now flaming.

"Joshua," Chrono said, "ever heard of a sister complex?"

"Chrono," Joshua replied, "ever heard of a two-timer?"

* * *

Rosette and Mary walked to their first class while chatting, when Rosette accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it!" Rosette said. The white-haired teen smirked.

He said something in a language Rosette didn't know. The teen shook his head. Then he spoke in English, "You should watch what you say to your upperclassmen Christopher. You may be a girl, but I show no mercy." He looked at Mary and smirked yet again. "Mary."

"Aion," Mary replied.

"How is my brother? Is he giving you back problems?" he said coldly.

Mary showed no emotion. "I'm perfectly fine with bending down, thank you very much."

Rosette looked back and forth between Mary and Aion. Aion spoke again. "Tell my brother to not go messing up, _again_."

Mary glared at him. "He never messed up in the first place, it was all by fate, it was fate that took him and Rosette through everything. What happened to you in the end was not by Chrono's doing, but by fate!"

Aion just smiled evilly. "Go ahead and think it was fate, I just messed up in the end, now I know better. But let's go ahead and talk in your words." He quit smiling and said coldly, "The moment 'fate' lets its guard down, I will attack."

Rosette was standing in the background, pouting somewhat, "Why is my name mentioned in this? What do I have to do with this?" she asked Mary and Aion who were still glaring at each other.

Aion broke contact with Mary, and started to walk away. He paused. "Christopher." Before Rosette could answer, he continued. "If you worry and act like a normal teenager, your past will catch up to you."

Rosette turned pale, her eyes turned blank, and her head lowered. "Give Joshua back," she said with her bangs covering her eyes.

Aion smirked. "That'a girl." Then he started walking again and disappeared when he turned the corner.

Mary, who was looking in Aion's direction when he broke gaze with her, turned to Rosette. Rosette was shaking a bit, eyes still covered. "Rosette..." Mary said sympathetically, "let's go to our next class." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chrono turn the corner with Joshua. "Look Rosette, Joshua's okay, he's right behind you with Chrono, he's safe."

Mary could see tears going down Rosette's cheeks. "Mary, don't let Rosette remember this, I will not let her past, and Chrono's catch up to them." Chrono and Joshua saw them and were going to say hi, but before Mary could question Rosette's last sentence, Rosette fell to the ground, passed out.

* * *

"_Joshua, what do you think we should do when we go see Chrono tomorrow?" a twelve-year-old Rosette asked her 11-year-old brother Joshua._

"_I don't know, I guess what occurs to us at the moment," Joshua responded when he kicked a pebble._

"_I can make sandwiches and take my sewing kit to fix his poncho-thing," Rosette said, picking up a stick._

"_Try not to overcook them," Joshua said._

_Rosette stopped walking to respond. "You don't cook sandwiches you know," Rosette said._

_Joshua kicked another pebble, this time farther. "I know, but with your cooking skills, if any, you can overcook something that isn't supposed to be cooked in the first place." Joshua pouted. "Why can't you be like the she-pirate in my book? Her brother was kidnapped and she rescued him, but she was skilled in swordplay, unlike you, who holds no talent."_

_Rosette hit him on the back of her head with the stick, then held it like a gun. "One day, I'll be like her, though. I'll be good at using guns, and my partner and me will defeat the bad guy and save you. Then, our story, **my **story, will become a book and go down in history."_

_Joshua rubbed the lump on the back of his head. "Right, and one day I will become evil and lose my memories of you." He smiled. "Don't think of the impossible."_

_Rosette smiled. "If you ever forgot about me, became evil, or both, I'd beat the crap out of you."_

_Joshua laughed. "Tough as ever."_

_

* * *

_

Rosette slowly woke up, only to find herself in the nurse's office. She sat up, looked around and saw Chrono at the nurse's desk, messy with papers. Rosette tried to remember how she got here, but it was all a blur. All she could remember is bumping into someone, and that's it.

Chrono turned around to see Rosette with her hand on her head. "Hey Rosette, you awake now?" She nodded. "Your brother and I were about to say hi when you passed out. He flipped when he saw you faint."

Rosette felt better enough to think and wonder now. "Where is Joshua? Mary?"

Chrono shook his head. "Your brother is probably going around all panicky. I told Mary to go to class."

Rosette cocked her head. "Why are you here then?"

Chrono pointed to the armband he was wearing. The armband had a red cross on it. "Aide."

"Oh." Rosette looked around, then looked at the clock. "Should I go back to class?" she asked Chrono.

He looked at the clock. "Yeah, but I have to make sure you're okay. Quickly before the pervert comes back."

Rosette wanted to ask who the pervert was, but he was getting ready to check her temperature. He put his left hand on Rosette's forehead and his right hand on his own forehead. Rosette blushed intensely.

"Doesn't feel like you have a fever. I should probably use the thermometer." He walked to a cupboard to get the thermometer. Rosette tried to control her blush, but it came back when he had her open her mouth. "98.5 degrees Fahrenheit. You're okay." He took the thermometer and shook it. "If you feel sick, just come. If I'm not here, but the nurse is, ask for the aide, got it?"

Rosette nodded and got off the bed. She opened the door thanked Chrono and left. When she closed the door behind her, she learned she was holding her breath. She sank to the ground, blushing, heart thumping. _'I'm...'_ she thought. _'I'm such a bad friend. Falling in love with a friend's boyfriend.'_

XXXXXXX

In the nurse's office

Chrono, on his back, was lying on the bed Rosette was sleeping on. His arm was covering his eyes. "I'm..." he said aloud. "I'm such a bad boyfriend. Falling in love with my girlfriend's friend."

* * *

Snickers: You have to keep going, Skittles, keep going

Skittles: (Bowing) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

Reeses: Snickers, that's enough...

Snickers: More!

Thank you for reading chapter four. We are sorry for being slow. The first three chapters were easy because we could gather and do the chapter together then and there. When Snickers went back to Utah, and Reeses moved downtown of where we lived, we did everything by E-mail. When I (Skittles) Received the final draft of the chapter to post, I deleted it thinking it was Spam. We had to start from scratch.

I guess to make up, we brought Aion in. He, and the hint of a deeper plot, were supposed to come in later chapters, but we put it in. This doesn't flow as nicely now as we wanted, but now we can focus on the future of the story better.

If you do not know, I will be starting a new "M" story with a different friend, more like neighbor, to keep me busy between the chapters of this story.

Skittles: There, explanation and apology. No more Snickers

Snickers: Fine

Reeses: We honestly are having trouble with this, school, friends, sleep, we need motivation

Skittles: So...

Snickers: We need reviews from at least ten different people before we will post again

Skittles: They say WE need it, but it's more like me, I make the rough draft, finish the final, don't you think I'd get bored?

Snickers: I wouldn't, you get easily entertained

Skittles: No I- Oh! Butterfly...

Snickers: Point taken

S.R.S


	5. Just a Visit

Disclaimer: After weeks of practicing, Skittles got the hang of it

Skittles: We... Do... Not... Own...

Snickers: Almost there

Skittles: Chrono... Crusade

Snickers: There you go!

Skittles: (Bursts into tears)

She just needs to work on crying

Wazzup everyone! Thank you for clicking (or whatever you did to get here) on chapter 5 of "IRHYK!"

It finally sunk in that we need to work on our grammar and writing skills, but just so you know, there are people who are worse than us. Not to be mean or anything though. Also, we will explain what WREIN asked us at the end. On wit te h chow! (That was on purpose)  
No offense to people who do kind of spell like that, if there are any on the site!

* * *

"Rosette please, clam down and tell me what you were going to tell me!" Mary urged Rosette.

Rosette was going to tell Mary that she liked Chrono, but panicked about Mary's reaction and started pacing.

Mary stood up and grabbed Rosette by the shoulders and held her still. "Rosette, I want you to tell me what you were going to tell me. It's not that hard. Just breathe in, and let it out in one breath."

Rosette started looking side to side, not wanting to meet Mary's eyes. "I...I." Rosette tried breathing in, only to let it out before she could say something.

Mary groaned and let Rosette go. Rosette continued pacing while Mary sat down on her bed. "Honestly Rosette, if you're going to tell me something, tell me. If not, then don't say anything at all!"

* * *

Chrono sat at the window in his room, looking at the girl's dormitory. _'What the heck am I going to tell Joshua?' _Chrono thought. _'Hey Joshua, guess what? I'm in love with your sister, but I don't want to break up with Mary, so I'm going to two-time her okay?' _Chrono mentally thought of his conversation with Joshua. Chrono groaned. "Yeah, because Joshua will be okay with that," Chrono thought out loud.

"Be okay with what?" Joshua asked coming in.

Chrono nearly fell off the chair he was sitting in hearing Joshua's voice. _'It's a good thing I thought of the conversation in my head,' _Chrono thought.

"Be okay with what?" Joshua asked again, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Joshua put a candy bar in his mouth and started chewing.

"Going on another night out with Mary and Rosette!" Chrono said the first thing that came to him. "You didn't really get to know Mary the first time because of your whining and her leaving! I just didn't think you would be okay with it."

Joshua finished munching on his candy bar. "Yeah, but," he stuffed another candy bar in his mouth, "why wouldn't I be okay with it?" he asked, bit and pieces of the candy bar flying out.

"Uh, well," Chrono thought of something to back up his lie. "Because...because I thought it would be too sudden."

Joshua shook his head. He continued eating his junk food, even though he wasn't supposed to. Joshua had told Chrono everything Rosette wouldn't let him do, and Chrono vowed to keep it that way. Except, Chrono was too worried about the lie to notice.

"Well, um, I'm gonna call them and ask," Chrono said.

Joshua raised an eyebrow. "This late?"

The lies flowed easier now that Chrono had quickly thought of how to back it up. "Ever heard of sneaking out?" Joshua shrugged and continued eating. "Besides, it's Friday, no worries." He took out his cell phone and pretended to dial Mary's number. He also pretended she picked up.

"Hey Mary? Joshua and I were wondering if we could go on a group outing again. No? Oh, can you tell me why? Oh. Then that's okay. Sorry it was a bit sudden. Yeah, love"— he murmured this part —"love you too. Bye."

"What'd they say?" Joshua asked.

"They couldn't, too busy working on something," Chrono lied.

"Oh, bummer."

"Hey," Chrono said. "Always next time!"

* * *

What Chrono didn't know is that Mary and Rosette really were busy. At least Mary was. She was getting ready for another late meeting. The person that was supposed to be there was sick, and would be gone for a while, so Mary had to go in their place and inform them of what was discussed.

Rosette calmed down from her panicky and pace-y state. She didn't want Mary to go, worrying that her cell phone would go off and it would be Chrono (They weren't allowed to have things like that, it 'disturbed' the meetings). Mary informed her that nothing Chrono-related was going to happen. After that, she told her when she thought she would be back.

Mary left. It became dark and late, and Rosette was getting tired. After one more hour, she changed into her nightgown and went to sleep, leaving the window open to let a cool breeze in the non-conditioned room.

* * *

At the same time Rosette fell asleep, Chrono wanted to see Mary. It was only ten (Rosette sleeps too early...) so Chrono figured Mary would still be awake. He wanted to actually see her, so he decided to do the one thing he rarely ever, more like never, did: sneak out into the girls' dorm.

It was risky, but Chrono wanted to feel like his feelings for Mary were stronger than his 'feelings' for Rosette. He thought that a true boyfriend would do this for his girlfriend. It was decided. He waited thirty more minutes for Joshua to sleep (dang, Joshua too), then snuck out by the window. Unlike the girls' dorm, the boys' dorm wasn't organized by grade, so you got your room at random. Chrono and Joshua were on the second floor, end of the hall room. It wasn't hard to get down from Chrono. Now getting in the girls' dorm and to the floor Mary was, that was the problem.

XXXXXXX

After about a half-hour of climbing, sneaking, and more climbing, he was almost at Mary's room. It was hard climbing up, avoiding making too much noise and being seen. When he came close to Mary's room, he saw the window was open. He didn't bother trying to figure out why he could climb without worry, he was too excited about what he was doing.

When he finally reached the window, it was like what he used to climb up the building was gone. He was now dangling from the window frame. He had the urge to scream, to warn people to help him, but he somehow knew that if he survived, dying would have been better.

He got all of his strength together to pull himself up. He did go up higher, so now his arms and hands were supporting him. He got his strength again and pulled himself completely through the window. Before he set foot in the room, he let his heart calm down first. Once it did, he looked around and saw a lump on one bed. The other was empty. Chrono had no idea which bed was which, so he figured the lump on the bed was Mary. He tip-toed to the bed, but before he made it, he slipped.

There was a loud 'thud'. Rosette, who Chrono thought was Mary, woke up. Her hands searched for the switch that was near her bed. She turned on the light, let her eyes take a second to adjust to the light, and searched for the source of the noise. She then found Chrono on the floor rubbing his head. Rosette's mind didn't process the facts first, instead she reacted how any girl should when they found a boy in their room, she screamed.

XXXXXXX

Chrono covered his ears at the scream, because for some reason, it caused sharp pains in his ears. From the outside you see every light in the building turn on. When Rosette stopped screaming, her brain already processed the facts. Rosette now knew that if Chrono was found in her room, he would be gone, and Mary would be sad. She quickly shoved Chrono under her bed, before he could say anything. She shushed him when pushing him under. After that her door swung open, with her friends at the door.

"What's wrong, what happened?!" they all said at the same time, worry clearly on their faces.

"Um, it was a rat, it just scared me, that's all," Rosette saying the first thing that came to mind.

The group all said 'oh' at the same time and headed for their own room.

Rosette sighed once the door shut. She went to the door, opened it to make sure everyone was gone, and no extras were coming. Then she shut the door and locked it, went to the window and closed it, used the curtains to make sure no one could look, then went to handle the real reason she screamed.

Chrono was still under the bed as still and quiet as Rosette told him to. Rosette motioned to him to come out, and he did.

Once he was out, Rosette started with the questions. "What are you doing here?!" she whispered sternly. "Do you know that if they caught you here you would have been in hell?"

Chrono shrugged. "I almost died on the way up here," he whispered back. "I'm pretty sure I would rather live."

Rosette shook her head. "Death is better than handling Miss Kate," Rosette informed him. "Although Mary would probably rather that then you dead." Rosette didn't notice her face looked sad and hurt.

Chrono didn't get to think before his reaction. "But that was in the past, Rosette. The one I love now is y-" Chrono stopped himself before that finished. _' 'In the past'? 'The one I love now is you'? What the heck is wrong with you Chrono?!'_

Rosette cocked her head, not understanding what exactly happened just now. "Um, Chrono?" Chrono looked at her. "What do you mean, 'In the past'?"

Chrono looked away. "I don't exactly know myself, Rosette."

Rosette couldn't help but blush when he said her name. To her, it was the first time he said it, even though he said it in the odd sentence before also. "I-if you don't k-know, then we'll let the subject drop," Rosette stuttered, still blushing.

Chrono smiled at Rosette, that only made her blush even harder. "Yeah, thanks." Even though she said to drop it, Chrono was still trying to figure out why he said what he said. That's why he was able to act naturally towards Rosette, and not notice he was charming her.

Rosette was now letting the fact that she was stuck in her room with her best friend's boyfriend, the one she just so happened to like, sink in. She also wondered why he really was here in the first place. "Um, Chrono?" Chrono snapped out of his thinking phase and looked at Rosette. "Why are you here in the first place?"

Chrono just looked at her like he didn't understand what she said, but then understood. "Oh, I was here to see Mary, but I guess she isn't here. Where is she anyway?" he asked Rosette.

"Student council meeting," Rosette said somewhat disappointed. "She won't be back until later."

"Oh," Chrono said also disappointed. "Well, that's okay. I'll just go now." He went to the window, opened it and looked down. He now noticed he was on the fourth floor, which in this building, was pretty high up. "Somehow."

Rosette looked out the window with him. "Ouch," she said. "How did you get up here in the first place?"

"I climbed," Chrono said plainly.

Rosette gawked at him. "You _climbed_?"

Chrono just nodded.

Rosette looked out the window, saw the height from the ground and where they were, and looked at Chrono. She kept doing that until she spoke again. "How the heck did you do that?!" Chrono shrugged. Rosette went back to her bed and sat down, surprised. Chrono was still at the window. Then he walked away from the window and sat in a bean-bag chair in the corner.

Rosette felt uncomfortable, and Chrono was oblivious. He did notice Rosette fidgeting though. He cocked his head, and thought about why she was fidgeting.

Then, slowly, it hit him. She was alone, in her room, with her friend's boyfriend. Chrono was going to reassure Rosette that it was okay, but then he felt dizzy.

Rosette also felt dizzy. She was swaying left and right, about to collapse on her bed. Chrono held out more, but not that much. Rosette finally collapsed on her bed, and Chrono was about to fall on the floor. His eyes closed, the last of his conscience leaving, but he didn't feel himself fall. Instead, he felt himself walk, get on something, then felt nothing underneath, as if he was floating in air.

XXXXXXX

Mary was coming back from the meeting. She saw a figure in the air, heading for the boys' dorm. She sighed then muttered, "What exactly are you doing, Aion?"

* * *

The next morning, Chrono found himself in his room, on his bed. With a pocket watch and Rosette in mind.

* * *

Skittles: Ha! Didn't expect that didn't you?!

Snickers: I can't believe you went on without my changes

Reeses: Well, like Skittles says, "There-"

Skittles: "There is no such thing as busy when there is a story to write!"

Reeses: Yeah, what she said

Snickers: Whatever

Skittles: You went on vacation when you got the story! That mean to the readers and us!

Reeses: We pinky promised we would put the story before everything else!

Skittles: Yeah!

Snickers: Well, sorry then

Skittles: Yeah, you should be

Snickers: ::Glares and Skittles::

Skittles: ::Hides behind Reeses:: Peanuts coming out

Reeses: ::sigh:: Please R&R

-SRS

Also, to answer WREIN, whether she is reading or not, the grade and school that the characters go to, is a secret. They are sixteen, except Joshua, Azmaria, Satella, and so on. There is a secret behind the school and setting. It's AU!!! Even though it seems like it takes place in our time, ever heard of an imagination? No mean to be rude though. AU doesn't necessarily mean our time, does it? It's a AU AU fic!

Sorry if it sounded rude. :(


	6. Two Secrets, One Not Yet Understood

Disclaimer

Skittles: Okay, I can do this...

Snickers: Just hurry up and say it!

Skittles: WE DO NOT OWN CHRONO CRUSADE!

Snickers: About time you said it and without cry-

Skittles: -cries-

Snickers: Never mind

Hola Minna! This is chapter 6 of "IRHYK!" This story is going faster then expected, so we're going to try to put more extra things that still contain the normal storyline! Please go easy on us if things don't make sense, just tell us and we'll try to fix it. Please read the end note!

* * *

Chrono couldn't understand why he was thinking of a pocket watch and Rosette. He blushed. He could probably take a good guess about why he was thinking of Rosette, but the pocket watch...

Now that he thought about it, he had seen that pocket watch somewhere. He was pretty sure that it was in one of Joshua's book. That boy was just as obsessed about sci-fi as much as he was about anime. Chrono got off his bed (they had a bunk bed) and shook Joshua to wake him up.

"Joshua, hey, wake up," Chrono urged. "Get your lazy butt up and wake up!" Joshua moaned, and turned to face the wall. Chrono got impatient. He got on Joshua's bed and pushed him off. "Get up you lump of human!"

THUD

Joshua rubbed his bottom, and glared at Chrono. "What's your problem dude?!" Then he recalled Chrono's last line. "' Lazy lump of _human_'? You're human too, Chrono. 'Lazy lump of flesh' would make more sense!"

Why had Chrono said that? Chrono now went into a train of thought, forgetting everything else. Joshua got annoyed. "What did you want to wake up for anyway?"

Chrono's train of thought stopped and recalled the reason he woke Joshua. "Do any of your dumb sci-fi books have a pocket watch?"

Joshua raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" Chrono nodded. "One, they are not dumb. They can show people a different side of things, true or not. Two, yeah, I do. Why?"

"I keep thinking of a pocket watch for some reason. I'm pretty sure I saw it in one of your books."

Joshua sighed. He got off of the ground and headed for the bookcase on a wall. He used his finger to scan the books and pulled two out. He walked and gave them to Chrono. Then he went to his bed. "Knock yourself out."

Chrono looked at the covers of the books. One had Japanese characters on the front. Chrono opened it and inside was a sticky note that said, _"Remind Chrono to teach me Japanese."_ Chrono sweat-dropped. As if he was going to learn in a week. He looked at the other book. This one was in English. It was called, "The Astral Line, the source of life for more than humans." Something inside Chrono clicked. He didn't understand why, but he had a weird feeling that it _was_ his source of life, but he wasn't under the human category.

Just as he was about to open and read the book, his cell phone rang. Chrono jumped in surprise and went to answer.

"He-" He stopped short on the greeting. He heard a voice he despised on the other side.

"No, don't worry, I'm still here. I wouldn't hang up on a girl who sees the future," a male voice said. "Even though, you should have foreseen that."

Another voice sighed. "For the last time, Aion, I cannot see the future. It comes to me at its own will," said the female voice.

_'Mary'_ Chrono thought.

Aion chuckled. "Right. Anyway, what was the reason for you calling me again. Are you trying to be unfaithful to your boyfriend?" Aion teased.

Chrono didn't feel dread like he was supposed to.

"Did you forget the conversation we had not five minutes ago?" Mary asked.

"What conversation?" Aion said innocently.

Mary sighed. "I called you to ask you why you changed Chrono into his demon form, made him unconscious and controlled him, just to make him go to his room."

Chrono froze. Demon form? Control? What was she talking about?

"Mary, be careful of what you say. You never know just who might be listening." You could tell Aion was smirking.

"What?" Mary asked dumbfounded.

"Right Chrono?" Aion asked referring to Chrono.

Chrono froze. He didn't want to say anything, but his mouth slipped. "Uh."

"Chrono?!" Mary exclaimed.

Chrono hung up. _'Demon?'_ Chrono thought. _'Demon __form__? Am I a demon or something?'_ Chrono asked himself. Something told him that he should read the book, the Japanese one.

Chrono grabbed the book and turned to the first page with words. There he sat, reading every word in that book, important or not.

* * *

Rosette woke up. She yawned and stretched. The first thing she saw was Mary staring sadly at her cell phone. Rosette fumbled getting out of her bed. Once she was off, she sat next to Mary.

"What's wrong?" she asked Mary.

Mary shook her head. "Something that you will not understand until later on. For now it's not important. Let's just figure out what to do today," Mary said, smiling at Rosette.

Rosette looked at her suspiciously, but let the subject drop. "Is it okay what the meeting was about yesterday?"

Mary looked like she was thinking about it. "Well, I could as long as you promise not to tell anyone else." Then she looked at Rosette. "Can you go without telling anyone?"

Rosette nodded. Mary looked around, just in case someone was listening, then said, "We are thinking about having a carnival type thing before winter break. The only problem is getting enough money to pay for everything."

Rosette scoffed. "Good luck getting money when no one knows about it. Unless you pay everything with money you don't have and hope to make enough to pay it back."

Mary made a face. "Too risky. We think we should pay it ourselves but..."

Rosette thought for a while. "We would have to get jobs, but getting a job is against school rules..."

Mary looked at Rosette funny. "We?"

"Yes we," Rosette said. "You can't expect to tell me and have me not help. Don't worry, I got your back."

"Thanks."

* * *

For the next week, the student council let in other students on the idea. They were the most trusted ones, then they could chose only one other person. Soon enough there was a big group of people, who were now standing in the student council room for a meeting.

The student council room was plain, but soundproof from the outside. It had chairs stacked against its walls, and a table in the front for other reasons.

"All that are gathered here have promised not to tell anyone, about the festival we are planning. If anyone outside of this group hears about this, the informer or informers will be suspended. Do I make myself clear?" the student council president asked.

Everyone responded yes. They started talking about how they got permission from the school to get jobs to pay for the carnival. Everyone was required to help out financially.

Then for the next three months (it was August when that meeting took place), the group of students worked hard.

* * *

This is important to read fellow readers, and yes this part of the chapter and not an author's note. The three months when the group of students are raising money are not _THAT_ important. The December that the festival is where the real story starts. But the three months have things that will be important later on so, have fun reading about the next three months!

* * *

Skittles: Starting with the next chapter!

Snickers: That's mean

Skittles: Oh, sorry readers

Reeses: Isn't this what you call a cliffhanger?

Skittles: ::reads end:: No

Reeses: How do you know for sure?

Snickers: Easy

Did the end seem like a cliffhanger to you?

Skittles: Great, now we have to wait for about a week to know for sure

Snickers: Then how about in the mean time, you write the chapter for your other story?!

Skittles: I'm getting there

Reeses: I'm probably the one with the least dialog

Skittles: I'm sorry, you can say what I was going to say

Reeses: Thank you

As you might know, the story is going to get a new title and summary. We can easily rewrite the summary, but we need help with a title. If we chose your title, we will somehow put you in a chapter. Then you can chose what you want to do in that chapter or how your personality is. Or we can just dedicate the chapter to you or you can tell us something else you want us to do that will satisfy you.

Thank you to: **animelover24271**, **Emilinia-sama**, **Evelinchan Dark**, **Staticterminator**, **Whispering ****Lotus**, and **Yuuki Vampiress** for adding this to your favorite list. It makes us happy that you think this is a good story.

Thank you to: **animelover24271**, **Emilinia-sama**, **Shadow-chan93**, **talktoangels77**, and **Whispering Lotus** for putting this story on alert. We hope you get happy when you see we have posted a new chapter.

If you want your name here for other reasons then that, please tell us in a normal review or anonymous review and say the name you want us to put on the list. Please be sure it's appropriate.

One last thing, thank you to the people (**animelover24271**, **Emilinia-sama**, **Whispering Lotus** ) who are on both Favorite and Alert lists.

R&R please!

-SRS


	7. The Pocket Watch

Disclaimer: We do not own Chrono Crusade

Skittles: Ha! I said it without crying! In your face!

Hola Minna! We are pretty sure that the last chapter was the smallest one in the story so far, let us check...

Yup, by about seventy-two words...wow

Anyway, thank you to all the people who reviewed. Although, not many actually sent in a new name request... just one...

Anyway...On with the show!

* * *

Chrono was walking through the streets, at night. It was already October, and he still hadn't much on what Mary did late at night. He planned to follow her, but he lost her on the way. He decided to do something that he had planned to do another day.

He was going to steal the pocket watch that he thought of.

He had researched the pocket watch online. He found out it was an artifact from the 1920's and was located in a museum in New York.

Chrono wondered how he went from a person who entered the girls' dorm, to a person who stalked, to a person who robbed from a museum. What was the weirdest part is that he didn't even understand his own actions sometimes. Everything was confusing and only certain thoughts were coming through. If he thought about those certain thoughts, they become all confusing again, so he just followed them without question. Maybe that was the reason he had to do this; that's why he had to steal the pocket watch.

Even though he still didn't understand the reason.

Chrono let the wondering fade. He was sure that if he made the thought confusing, it would cause him to lose his sanity (if any), so he took a deep breath, climbed up the wall, and jumped in.

* * *

Rosette was tired. Just plain tired. It was Saturday and she had to go to work, blah, blah, but for some reason the café was full of people. Since they had a small staff, everyone was running around. They got a shorter lunch break than they usually did. It sucked. Despite all of that, the manager apologized, and promised them a bigger than normal paycheck.

Rosette was sure Mary had it easy. She didn't know why she thought that, but she did. "I'm so tired!" she groaned. She grabbed her pillow and she curled around it. "Sleepy time," she said closing her eyes with a smile on her face. Just then, her cell phone rang. She shot daggers at the device, and picked it up to throw it on the wall. When she saw it was Chrono's number on the caller I.D., she caught the phone she just threw, right before it crashed into the wall.

"Hello," she said nicely. All she could hear is laughing on the other side. "Chrono?" she said unsure of what to say.

"Wow, Rosette," said a familiar voice, "that's a tone of your voice I thought I would never hear!" The person kept laughing.

An anger mark popped on Rosette's temple. "JOSHUA!!!" At that, Joshua's voice on the other line beamed even harder with laughter. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALLING FROM CHRONO'S PHONE!!" she yelled out the window, cell phone still at her ear. Why out the window? So Joshua could hear.

His laughter calmed. "Sound's like you're right next to me, yelling in my ear Rosette. I heard you out the window and on the cell phone. I'm pretty sure I'm deaf now. Wait let me move the phone to my other ear," Joshua said, holding back laughter.

Rosette hung up, not wanting to deal with her younger brother at the moment. She went back to her bed, hugging her pillow again, and falling asleep.

* * *

_Rosette was walking around the courtyard, grumbling to herself. "Stupid Elder," she mumbled, "ask me what my measurements are again and see what happens." She walked to a tree and sat at the base. "I wonder where Chrono is..."_

_Just then Chrono jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her. She nearly jumped into the tree from shock. "You called?" he asked, holding back laughter._

_Rosette slowly sat down again. "You ever do that again and you will be the one jumping into the tree from shock." Chrono laughed, trying to not get frightened from her seriousness. "One of these days the Elder is going to feel my wrath," she said to Chrono._

_Chrono raised an eyebrow. "Why can't he feel the wrath now?"_

_Rosette smiled slyly. "You'll see later on," she said evilly. Now Chrono couldn't help but get scared. Once Rosette got past her scariness, she sighed and brought her knees up to her chin. "Hey, Chrono, do you think we'll find him soon?"_

_Chrono looked at Rosette. He swore she could be bipolar at random times, but it wasn't a moment to be joking around. He kneeled in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "We'll find him. I can't say how much longer until we do, but we will," he assured her._

_Rosette looked up at Chrono, staring him straight in the eyes. She slightly smiled and pulled Chrono into a hug. "Thanks Chrono. You're right," she said gently._

_Chrono didn't expect the hug, but hugged her back when he felt the hug tighten and Rosette sniffle. Rosette began crying into Chrono's shoulder. He gently stroked her hair, cooing her to calm her. After a while the crying slowly came to a stop, then replaced by gentle and slow breathing. Chrono sighed and picked up Rosette bridal style. He went to find someone to take her inside to her room. Right before he gave Rosette to one of the older nuns, she murmured, "I won't cry, I'll be strong, for... Joshua..."_

_

* * *

_

Chrono woke up on a park bench, trying to remember what happened. He remembered he jumped the wall, landed in the grass, then nothing. He shook his head, and then looked down into his hand. There it was, the pocket watch. Chrono just blinked, and then he looked around, seeing if anyone was around to see him with it. No one was there. He stuffed the pocket watch into his pocket, still looking around. Inside the pocket, he felt a piece of paper. He took it out and read it.

_When you are in trouble, just push the top of the watch. I recommend you give to the person you care about the most. Maybe then, this will all seem to make sense. Push the top, and awaken. Let your other self control your actions._

Chrono just read the paper over and over again. He didn't understand the meaning. He shook his head again, got up, and went back to the dorms.

XXXXXXX

Mary left the restaurant, saying goodbye to her co-workers. She walked down the street and turned. She took out her phone and dialed a number. It rang, and rang, until someone picked up.

"Just so you know, I'm not entirely unaware of what you did. I knew he was following me. I know he woke up in the park. What did you do Aion?"

* * *

Chrono got home, Joshua not being there, again. He sighed, and got on his bed. He took out the pocket watch. He played with the chain. _'"Push the top and awaken", huh?'_ Chrono thought. He slowly put his hand over the button at the top of the watch. _'"Awaken"...?'_ Chrono took a deep breath and slowly put pressure on the button.

Nothing happened.

He sighed. _'It was stupid to think it would do something.'_ He looked at it again. He pushed the button at normal speed knowing it would do nothing.

* * *

Rosette shot up from the bed screaming. She held her head, the nightmare still going. Images of things that she didn't know happened. People she knew, people she didn't. Unknown feelings flowing into her. Feelings concerning people she loved, hated...

When it all stopped at one last image. At the doors was him. He came back. He's alive. He wasn't... executed? He's alive. Rosette could feel pain, grief, and happiness in this moment. She saw the person getting closer, until he was finally in her arms, and she in his.

Rosette's consciousness came back. She was sitting up on her bed. A pain in her head. A pain in her body. A pain in... her heart. She looked at her hands. Her body. She curled up and brought her knees to her chest, hiding her head in between. Softly crying, she said eight words that made her heart hurt the worst. "I am... Rosette Christopher. Not dead, but alive..."

* * *

Mary was just barely opening the dorm's main entrance when she felt it. She looked upward and then looked over to the boy's dorm. "What _have_ you done, Aion...?"

* * *

Skittles: That was shorter then intended.

Reeses: Yeah, but hey, you got a chapter up!

Skittles: Yeah!

Snickers: ...

Skittles: I'm afraid to say anything, or then my funeral will have to be ready.

Snickers: ...

Reeses: ::sigh:: Leave her be, just say what you were going to say, Skittles.

Skittles: Okay!

Hey everyone! Are you all happy that I'm back!? I am. I decided to just skip onto the big thing. So, anyone know what happened? Also, I'm hoping animelover24271 didn't die on us...

Anyway, that wasn't what I was going to tell you guys. I just learned that this story is way off of what I originally wanted it to be. It's okay, I like this ending too. It's a different turn on most stories I've read. But, I can't tell you how it ends yet. But, you can help. By giving me reviews! They are my life! You are my life. Also, thank you to Whispering Lotus who has reviewed on every chapter so far. Thank to everyone else who reviews. I hope you keep on reviewing. If you don't have an account, go ahead and send me a anonymous review! They are also my life. I am a fanfiction survivalist. I live off of reviews!

How many times do I need to say it before you understand I need reviews! HOW MANY!!!

-S.R.S.


End file.
